Aqua Magna
Aqua Magna, joka tunnetaan myös Suurena merenä ja Matoran-universumin asukkaiden keskuudessa Päättymättömän meren planeettana on Spherus Magnalla sijaitseva valtava meri. Rikkoutumisen jälkeen siitä muodostui Bara Magnaa kiertävä kuu. Palatessaan Spherus Magnalle Suuri henki Mata Nui vaipui uneen ohittaessaan Aqua Magnaa ja törmäsi kuuhun. Tämän seurauksena kuuhun ilmestyi vuosituhanneksi kaksi saarta, Suuren hengen kasvoja peittävä Mata Nui ja tämän kehosta poistunut Voya Nui. Samalla lukuisia Matoran-universumin asukkaita siirtyi asumaan mereen. Tuhat vuotta myöhemmin Voya Nui palasi Matoran-universumiin ja Mata Nuin saari tuhoutui Suuren hengen noustessa ylös. Kuukausia myöhemmin Teridax lähti kuusta ohjatessaan Suuren hengen kehoa. Pian tämän jälkeen Mata Nui suoritti kohtalonsa yhdistäen Aqua Magnan takaisin Spherus Magnan mereksi. Historia Yli 100 000 vuotta sitten Aqua Magna oli osa Spherus Magnaa. Aluetta hallitsi Vesiheimo. 100 000 vuotta sitten Spherus Magnan planeetta rikkoutui sähköistyneen Protodermiksen aiheuttamien vahinkojen takia. Aqua Magnan alueesta kehittyi oma taivaankappaleensa; merestä syntyi uutta Bara Magnan planeettaa kiertävä kuu, joka oli täysin veden peitossa. left|thumb|200px|Mata Nui törmää Aqua Magnaan Noin 1 000 vuotta sitten Suuri henki Mata Nui oli ohittamassa Aqua Magnaa. Makuta Teridax vaivutti hänet uneen aiheuttaen Suuren mullistuksen. Suuri henki törmäsi Aqua Magnaan. Mata Nuin naamioitumisjärjestelmät käynnistyivät ja loivat hänen kasvojensa peitoksi vehreän Mata Nuin saaren. Samaan aikaan Voya Nui ampaisi merenpinnalle ja tulvineen Tyrmän vangit pakenivat mereen. 700 vuotta myöhemmin osa Voya Nuista, Mahri Nuin kaupunki, vajosi mereen. 300 vuoden kuluttua Toa Mahrit katkaisivat Mahri Nuita ja Voya Nuita yhdistävän Nuoran. Sen seurauksena Voya Nui palasi Matoran-universumiin osaksi Eteläistä mannerta, murskaten samalla Mahri Nuin tieltään. Samoihin aikoihin Suuri henki Mata Nui kuoli, ja Makuta Teridax korvasi hänen henkensä. Matoro onnistui kuitenkin herättämään Mata Nuin kehon henkiin. Pian Kanohi Ignika herätti Mata Nuin kehon unestaan, jolloin Teridax sai sen valtaansa. Hän nosti Suuren hengen kehon seisomaan ja tuhosi samalla Mata Nuin saaren. right|thumb|200px|Teridax lähtemässä Aqua Magnalta Opittuaan hallitsemaan uutta kehoaan Teridax lähti Aqua Magnalta Bara Magnalle. Bara Magnalle Mata Nui käynnisti prototyyppirobotin ja yritti sen avulla yhdistää Spherus Magnan vetämällä Bara Magnan kuut takaisin planeetalle. Teridax saapui planeetalle ja alkoi taistella Mata Nuin kanssa. Teridax yritti tuhota Bara Magnan painovoimahyökkäyksellä, mutta Mata Nui käänsikin sen Bara Magnan kuita kohti jatkaen niiden vetämistä kohti Bara Magnaa. Aqua Magnasta irtosi palanen, joka iski Teridaxia takaraivoon ja tappoi hänet. Suurin osa Aqua Magnasta kuitenkin yhdistyi Bara Magnaan, jolloin Spherus Magna muodostui uudelleen. Mata Nui yhdisti Kanohi Ignikan ja prototyyppirobotin voimat parantaakseen Tyrmän mutageenin mutatoimat olennot ja vehreyttääkseen Aqua Magnan kasvillisuuden. Matoran-universumin mentyä epäkuntoon Veden Toat alkoivat siirtää meriolentoja Matoran-universumista Aqua Magnaan. Samaan aikaan kultainen olento loi Aqua Magnan rannoille valtavan linnoituksen Skakdeille. Linnoitus kuitenkin tuhoutui olennon ja Annonan välisessä taistelussa. Maantiede left|180px|thumb|Aqua Magnaa (kuvassa ylhäällä) ja Bota Magnaa vedetään kohti Bara Magnan planeettaa Aqua Magna on Spherus Magnalla sijaitseva meri. Meressä ei ole luonnostaan maa-alueita. Rikkoutumisen jälkeen Aqua Magnan alue muotoutui Bara Magnaa kiertäväksi kuuksi. 99 000 vuoden ajan meressä ei ollut lainkaan saaria, kunnes Mata Nui törmäsi kuuhun. Mata Nuin kasvojen peitoksi muodostui Mata Nuin saari. Samaan aikaan Mata Nuin sisällä oleva Voya Nuin alue ampaisi ylös merenpinnalle. Lisäksi Tyrmä tulvi täyteen Aqua Magnan vettä, ja sen vangit pakenivat mereen. Kuun kiertoradalla olivat Lehvak-Kal, pieni armeija Tahnokeja sekä Punainen tähti, mutta se siirtyi Bara Magnan ja sittemmin Spherus Magnan kiertoradalle. Kuulla oli myös oma kuunsa, minkä lisäksi kiertoradalla oli paljon kiviainesta. Aqua Magnan merellä on joskus suuria hurrikaaneja ja muita myrskyjä. Mahri Nui Mahri Nui oli Matoranien asuttama kaupunki Mustien vesien lähistöllä. Kaupunki tuhoutui Voya Nuin palatessa Eteläiselle mantereelle. Mata Nui Mata Nuin saari oli Suuren hengen kasvoja peittävä saari. Se tuhoutui, kun Suuri henki Mata Nui nousi ylös. Mustat vedet Mustat vedet ovat Aqua Magnassa sijaitseva synkkä alue, jolla elää paljon Matoran-universumista tulleita olentoja. Voya Nui Voya Nui oli ajelehtiva saari, joka oli alunperin osa Matoran-universumin Eteläistä mannerta. Saari palautui Matoran-universumiin Toa Mahrien tuhotessa Nuoran. Asukkaat Alkuperäiset right|thumb|250px|Yksi Aqua Magnan merieläimistä *Bakteerit *Jättiläismustekalat *Merimustekalat *Muinainen meripeto *Myrkkyankeriaat *Valokala *Verietana *Nimettömät vedenalaiset hyönteiset *Kahdenlaiset Tyrmässä elävät meduusat *Lukuisat Mata Nuilla eläneet lintulajit *Le-Wahissa nähdyt sudenkorennot Siirtolaiset *Gadunkat *Hahnahit *Hydrukat *Hämähäkkiravut *Kerasit *Pistinvalaat *Riutanryöstäjät *Rukit *Takeat *Toa-maastoryömijä *Tyrmän sotakilpikonnat *Veitsikalat *Veitsivalaat *Tuntemattomat Tyrmästä paenneet vangit Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' | tarinat = *''Hope'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Brothers In Arms'' (vain mainittu) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''The Powers That Be'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' | sarjakuvat = *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Powerless'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''If a Universe Ends'' *''Showdown'' *''Web Comic'' *''Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Valley of Fear'' *''All That Glitters... *''Rebirth'' | muut = *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui -mainosanimaatio'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: Legendan paluu'' | epäkanoniset = *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' *''Mask of Light -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Creeps from the Deep'' *''Sea Survival'' *''Barraki Game'' *''Hewkii Game'' *''Hahli Game'' *''Kongu Game'' *''Jaller Game'' *''Nuparu Game'' *''Matoro Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''BIONICLE Defenders'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' }} Luokka:Kuut Luokka:Meret Luokka:Aqua Magnan paikat de:Aqua Magna en:Aqua Magna es:Aqua Magna hu:Aqua Magna pl:Aqua Magna